Overcoming the Past
by Kalanasse
Summary: Elissa Cousland has had a particular bad experience in the past, one that she agreed to. She is coping with the consequences as best she can. Will she find happiness? Rated M -horror- for a reason.
1. Prelude

AN: So.... this is my first fan fiction story, ever. (I have not written fiction in many years). Sadly, while the folks at Bioware did a wonderful job with the game, Dragon Age: Origins, I think that, in reality, most noble families would have had a much bigger hand in intrigue than was presented in the game. This fan fiction story is my version of the female Cousland origin story, and (probably) the game. In this version, I will be attempting to deal with past rape experiences, including flashbacks, guilt, and possibly addiction issues. As we progress in the story, it may lead into bdsm, dominance, and even polyamory (multiple sexual partners - likely Alistair and Zevran). Given the age we live in, many of these topics are highly controversial, and there will be those who do not agree with the conclusions I have drawn.

Also, if you like King Cailan, I offer my apologies in advance. I do not own Bioware's characters in any way, shape or form. I'm just using them for my creative outlet. :) I have changed some of the story to fit my views (and have also left out a considerable portion of the standard dialogue - I have a terrible memory and wouldn't be able to do it justice anyway).

If you are concerned that these may affect your psyche in any way, please DO NOT READ FURTHER (I placed this under horror for a reason). If you feel that my writing should be taken to another venue, please let me know and I will remove it.

-x-

Overcoming the Past

Prelude

-x-

You wake slowly, a dull ache pounding in your skull, the sheets twisted around your body mute testament to your poor sleep. You unwind from the sheets and sit up, your hand strays to the locket that you wear. Is it Caitlyn's birthday? It must be. She is three today. It has been nearly three years since you returned from Antiva. Without her. You open the locket, to stare at her portrait. Caitlyn has her father's eyes. Cailan. Him.

_Your father's voice speaks softly to you across the years. "Elissa, for Ferelden's good, it must be done. The queen is likely barren, and Ferelden needs an heir to the throne." You nod your head, giving assent, even though it had been given before. "Cailan is not to know." Again, you nod. It is worth it; in exchange for this duty, you will get to do what you have always wanted to. …join the Grey Wardens. _

You shake your head. You did your duty, including that hellish ride to Antiva with your brother and his wife, Oriana. _If I have to hear 'In Antiva, women don't fight' one more time, I'm going to kill someone! I have heard it way too many times. _Traveling while pregnant is a bad idea. Giving up your daughter for the greater good… the most difficult thing you have done in your life. She was… _is_ beautiful. You stare at the locket. Coming home had been agony._ Not being able to train while there was almost as bad._

Only two more months. Your father has promised, on your nineteenth birthday, you may go. You take a steadying breath. Caitlyn is being raised by your sister-in-law's family. They know she is yours, but not by whom. It is safer for her, for everyone, that way. Duncan had already tested you, when you were fifteen, he said you were good enough, then. Your father wouldn't allow it, and while Duncan would like to have you Join now, your father is still a stickler for protocol.

It is moot, anyways. Caitlyn is not yours to raise.

As you get out of bed, you untangle your waist length honey blond hair and then perform a sketchy wash with the cold water in your room's basin. Xion, your mabari war hound, wags his tail as you get out of bed and follows you around the room as you get ready for the day. You braid your hair and leave it trailing down your back. You put on your armor, and grab your longsword and dagger as you head out the door. You hop on one foot to get your second boot on all the way, and then pad quietly over to the kitchen. Nan is just pulling the first bread out of the oven.

You smile at her, and charm her out of another slice of cheese to go with the bread and head over to the training area. Your mother isn't back from her trip, yet. You heave a sigh. She still thinks she can get you to marry, rather than join the Wardens. She was a warrior when she was younger… why is she so surprised that you want the same? The last thing you could possibly want would be sitting in the sun and sewing all day. You suppress a shudder. _Please Maker, anything but that…_

You drink icy water from the pump in the courtyard and finish your breakfast. The empty courtyard is quiet and still lies in shadow. Being alone at the start of the day is the best you can manage, now, with your restlessness. The sun is only just cresting the horizon and your breath fogs in the crisp morning air. Drawing your weapons, you begin running through your weapon forms.

-x-

Three weeks have passed since Caitlyn's birthday. Your mother has just returned, and brought one of her friends with her. Lady Landra also brought her son with them. Dairren is friendly enough, but you're not _his_ type. The two of you had considered getting married to make your families happy, but you don't think you could live with the farce. That decision hasn't prevented both of your mothers from wishful matchmaking, however.

Later that afternoon, as you and Dairren sit in the library, reading, your keen hearing detects muffled footsteps and quiet conversation. Glancing at Xion, where he is curled up at your feet, you smile and motion for him to stay and you stalk to the hall door and open it a crack. Dairren doesn't even look up, he is so engrossed. You grab a small hand mirror you keep on your person, and ease it out to the angle required to see down the hallway. _A King's Messenger… I wonder what for…?_

The messenger is led by a page to your father's study. _Interesting, and more interesting. I wonder what's up now._ The page announces the man to the guards at the door, and then leaves. One of the guards knocks on the door, and the man goes inside. The door closes. _I won't get any more info until father decides to tell me._

You slip the mirror back into its pocket and close the door. Walking quietly back to your seat, your mind is whirling with all manner of thoughts. Dairren puts his book down and looks at you with questions in his eyes. You tell him in quiet tones what you saw. _It's not every day we get a royal messenger, even though father's a Teyrn._ You look at Dairren and shrug, "I have no idea what it's about. So don't even ask. We'll find out when we find out."

Dairren nods, "You always were the practical one." He goes back to his history book. You stifle a laugh as you sit back down.


	2. Highever

AN: Some of these chapters will be shorter than others. I don't own the characters, Bioware does.

-x-

Highever

-x-

Another week has passed, and your father has finally seen fit to tell you what the message was about. You can understand _why_ he waited. You are so angry with him that you stalk off to the training area. You have a death grip on your daggers. Dairren sees you and blanches, almost tripping, as he stumbles over himself to get out of your way.

Inside, you rage. _I'm the better choice to take the army to Ostagar! Fergus is married and should stay here! I am to go to the Grey Wardens in just a month, why shouldn't I go now? _You rage. _What difference would it make?_ You start taking your ire out on one of the practice dummies. You are shredding it Ser Gilmore comes looking for you. The dummy will never be the same again.

He looks at you, "You know, Xion has picked up on your anger… Nan sent me to come find you. He's gotten into the larder."

You snarl at him, "You're lucky, _Duncan_ came looking for recruits. At least he'll be taking _you_! Me, I get to stay here while Fergus, father, and the army go to Ostagar." You rant for a while in the same vein.

Ser Gilmore just looks at you, "Duncan thought I was good enough?" Your temper cools as you realize that he hadn't yet been told.

"I'm sorry. I should have let them tell you. It's just that _I_ wanted to go, as well. Father won't let me. He says I can go… _next_ month. I'll miss all the action!" You realize belatedly that you are whining rather pathetically. You scowl and deal a final fatal blow to the practice dummy and it falls apart. "Oh all right, come with me to see Nan, and I'll extract Xion from the larder."

The dummy slides unheeded to the floor as you leave the room.

-x-

Later that evening, you say your goodbyes to Fergus and your father. You spent most of the day dodging both Arl Howe and your mother. He gives you lingering gazes that nauseate you, and mother keeps trying to get you into dresses. _Ugh! I could get to hating being a noble. I can't wait to be a Warden._ You leave Fergus preparing to leave later tonight, and let him spend time with his wife and son. Mother will be leaving after Father does, tomorrow. _Father suggested she go visit some other friends with Lady Landra. Andraste's Mercy! At least I'll be left alone!_

You head to the library and collect Dairren, and the two of you raid the pantry for some wine and cheese. Back in your room, you give each other back massages and chat while drinking your father's favorite dessert wine. _I'm so glad we are friends, because otherwise we would surely hate each other, given the circumstances. …and it's not like Dairren is going to ruin my suitability for marriage. That's been taken care of already._ You slice another piece of cheese and pass it to him with a grin.

-x-

Drowsing after drinking wine and being languorous from the massages, you only barely notice hints of a scuffle outside the door. Xion perks up and growls, quietly. Dairren gets to his feet, and before you can warn him, he opens the door. He is killed by the crossbow bolt that sends him slumping to the floor.

Xion leaps upon the man trying to enter, and locks his jaws around the man's throat. You hurriedly draw your weapons and jump to your feet. Xion finishes killing the first man and backs up, allowing you room to maneuver. You can't see the crossbowman from where you are, it would be foolhardy to run out. You would be cut down. _Just like Dairren. _Instead, you cock your dagger, peek around the corner, and try to figure out where he is. Once you figure out where he is, you dash across the doorway and release your dagger. It catches the crossbowman in the throat.

A quick check shows no one else in the foyer. You quickly don your armor, and grab your kit. As you pass Dairren, you kneel down and close his eyes. "I will miss you, my friend." You make sure the guards are actually dead and then loot them of valuables and salvage some of their useful gear. _Just in case I need it._ Seeing their livery makes you feel a coil of dread in your stomach. _Arl Howe's men? They will pay for this treachery!_

Xion follows you out into the foyer. The door to your parents' room opens, and your mother steps out, armor clad as yourself. Your eyes meet. "Oriana! Oren!" The door to your brother's quarters is open as well. There are no sounds coming from his room. Your mother leads the way and gasps. They are dead. Your mother grabs some bedding and covers Oriana. She had obviously been raped before she was killed. You turn away. _I can't believe it… my nephew? Oriana? Who would kill innocents?_

Your mother looks at you as she leaves the room. "Howe is obviously not taking prisoners. We must get to safety." She takes you by the hand and leads you into the foyer. "We need to get some things from the vault. I'll not have that traitor sullying them!" You silently follow her, taking out Howe's men as you go, leaving a trail of destruction in your wake.

-x-

In your sorrow you do not notice your minor injuries. Duncan leads you through the secret passageway. Away from everything you once knew. You feel numb to the world. Hollow inside. Even Xion nudging you with his nose doesn't elicit more than a grunt and a grudging pat on the head.

He whines at you and brings up the rear as Duncan leads you from your home.


	3. The Road to Ostagar

AN: Alright. You were warned. This chapter has some light bondage, and a dubious consent scene, followed by (presumed) kidnapping. Bioware owns the characters.

-x-

The Road to Ostagar

-x-

The night is painted in bright colors. Duncan leads you down a game trail, away from the fighting. The smoke tickles the back of your throat. The clash of steel is audible even at this distance, and when you look back, you can see flames lighting the sky. You lick the salty sweat and tears from your lips. The moon has not even risen yet. You feel alive, yet detached, as if in a dream _…or a nightmare._

There is a split in the game trail you have been following. Your throat feels gritty and it takes you two attempts to speak, "Left." At first you think he doesn't hear you, but casts a glance back at you, then follows your directions. The night no longer feels cold, just cool, against your heated skin. The moon silently rises, casting the woods into shadows, as you put more distance between you and your old life. _Just a little longer…_ Xion nudges his nose into your hand as you enter a small glade created by felled tree.

You whisper, "There." A rotting tree stump draws your attention. _If I can just remember how to open it…_ Duncan looks at you dubiously. You shake your head and open your kit. Out of a special pocket, you draw a long, thin bar with a hook at the end. You use the pry bar to pull out two large knots of wood. Reaching just inside both recesses, you pull out a peg of steel from each one. _Yes… that's it._ Reaching straight back would end with you on the receiving end of some pretty nasty contact poison.

You grunt, "Nothing worth having is easy," as you slide the pry bar into a fissure in the bark and then pull hard. A large portion of the trunk falls away, leaving a spacious alcove, filled with supplies. You look over at Duncan triumphantly. He looks like he has just been stunned by a shield bash. You laugh and shake your head. "Everyone has enemies, especially the nobility. Always be prepared." You deftly organize the stash into your pack, passing a couple of things to Duncan to place in his. You give some dried meat to Xion, who wolfs it down, his stubby tail wagging.

You take a silver tip writing piece and jot down a quick note on a piece of vellum, and tuck it inside the stump. You pull out the money and leave some of it there. _Just in case… Fergus needs it._ You push the thought away, resolutely. He is on his way to Ostagar. Hopefully you will meet him there. If he and the men were ambushed on the road, he may need some of the coin. Without looking at Duncan, you put the stump back together. "Another hour or two out on this trail is a place where we should be able to rest." You describe the location to Duncan, and then let him take the lead.

-x-

The moon is high in the sky, and the mists begin to roll in as you reach your resting place. It is a sandstone bluff, riddled with small caves and pockets, with a swift stream running past it. Xion runs up the path ahead of you, alert, but not aggressive. You pass several suitable camping places, aiming for the one you remember. The colors of the sandstone are distracting you a bit; you don't remember them being that colorful, especially in moonlight. You dismiss the notion, shaking your head, and chalking it up to the fever.

The moon has an ice ring around it, warning of a colder night coming. A little farther upriver, you find the location you were looking for. Xion beat you to it. He sits proudly at the cave entrance, holding a piece of driftwood in his mouth. You grin suddenly. "Good boy, Xion." You pet his head and thump his ribs.

Duncan shakes his head, "Is this the place?" He looks around; there is dense cover overhead from the trees lining the stream, which goes around a bend. "Not a lot of visibility…"

You smile wanly at him, "Ahhh, but there are several things we need, which this place can provide." He looks at you again. You count them out on your fingers. "Number one: it is hidden. Number two: it has an escape route. Number three, and most importantly: there is firewood and tinder here, which we can use for a fire, without being detected. The trees above disperse the smoke. With so much of it already in the air, Howe's men won't be able to tell where we are by smell."

"Very well, if you think it will be safe enough, we will stay, but we will need to leave again as soon as possible."

"Fergus and I discovered this place many years ago, and we have already tested its viability as a safe location." _Fergus! How can I tell you?_ You head into the cave. "Also, Xion has already checked it out for us. Thus, the driftwood." You motion to Xion, "C'mon boy." The three of you head into the cave. It is less cramped than the other caves would have been. You point out the escape route in the back of the cave, and then turn to get the fire started.

Duncan begins stripping out of his sweat stained clothing, and takes off his armor, and gets a dry change of clothes from his pack. You soon have the fire crackling. Duncan goes out with a pot, for water, "To make soup." While he is gone you change clothing as well. Pulling out the vellum again, you write another note and put it under a rock in the back of the cave. Standing up afterwards makes you a bit dizzy.

You sit down again, staring into the coals of the fire. _This isn't how it was supposed to happen…_ You don't look forward to telling Fergus what happened. Tears streak down your face and you see Howe's men leering at you from your memories. _Howe will pay for this! I know I never liked him, but my parents trusted him. How could he? Why would he?_

You rein in your memories and dry your tears before Duncan returns. You grab your pack and pull out a dried shredded beef and bullion packet, and an herb packet. You hand them to Duncan to put in the water. He sets the pot down close to the bed of coals and adds the packets.

He sits down, "Do you want to talk about it?" His voice is full of understanding and sympathy. You poke the fire with a long stick. _Is it too soon?_ You think back. You have never heard anything but good of Duncan. He is a great warrior, and his eyes show a canny intelligence. _He has probably heard many stories._

You stare at the coals, they draw you in. _Would it be easier to pretend that nothing had happened and this trip was her scheduled one? No. _You resolutely push the thoughts of forgetfulness. You would not betray your family the way that Howe did. _The only way to respect them is to remember them. How they lived. What they lived for. Why they …died. _You take a deep breath-

...and are caught by the sight of the tattoo on your right wrist. It is small, and almost unnoticeable against your tan. You rub at it with your thumb, willing it to go away. _That week will never go away. _You shut your eyes against the memories, but realize it makes them more vivid, and you stare into the fire again. You shake your head and notice you have been holding your breath. You let it out with a sigh.

"I don't even know where to begin, Duncan. You know I've wanted to join the Grey Wardens for years, but that father wouldn't let you take me into the order until I was nineteen. I doubt he ever told you _why_, however."

Duncan shakes his head, and says softly, "No, your parents would not tell me."

"They wanted to be sure that Fergus's heir would live to adulthood, as he will …_would_ inherit." You take a deep breath and continue. "If I hadn't been mad for the Wardens, I would have been put into a political marriage. Likely I would have been wed to Bann Teagan, or some other noteworthy noble. However, my parents had a visit from King Maric, sometime before he died." You shift your position to stretch a little.

Duncan says nothing. Leaving it to you to speak or not. There is no censure in his eyes.

"Please believe me when I say that the next thing I speak of is in the utmost of confidence. The only other person living, now, that knows of this is my brother, Fergus. I need your word that you will not speak of this unless for some reason both I and my brother die."

He holds your gaze, "Very well, I agree that no one will hear of this from my lips, while the Cousland line lives on." You smile slightly. He will understand momentarily _why_ his wording was funny.

"At King Maric's instigation, my parents put into play a plot that would ensure that Cailan had an heir, despite Anora's seeming …infertility. Cailan does not know." You look up at Duncan's indrawn breath. "You begin to see the picture I am drawing. Well, I was fifteen, and thought I knew everything." You laugh at yourself. "Surely every teenager feels the same."

"King Maric knew of Cailan's trips to the brothels. It was thought that Anora was simply a cold fish in bed. Cailan apparently liked his women younger than his wife… and young women were …acquired for him. I had never been to court, so there was no chance he would recognize me. So…" _In for a silver, in for a sovereign. "_…they substituted me for the young woman that was procured for him."

Duncan's eyes were dark, "Surely they could not use their own family in such a way…"

"You misunderstand me, Duncan. I was willing to do, well …_that_. My parents had made a deal with me. I would never have to marry, never give up my freedom, and I could join the Grey Wardens with their blessing. …In exchange for giving Ferelden hope for the future." You stare into the fire, and don't mention how the plan went wrong. _I …can't talk about that. I've never told anyone… No. _You keep your secrets firmly in hand, and prevent the tears from falling. "No one ever found out. As far as anyone knew, mother and I had gone to Denerim to visit her friends. Fergus, Oriana and Oren, along with father had gone to visit one of his friends." You push more scenes from your mind and focus on telling the story. "We met up with them later, on the road. Mother and I, along with Fergus and his family then went to Antiva. Father returned home. Many months later, Caitlyn was born, and I… I returned home." You turn away from the fire, eyes fever bright and wet with unshed tears.

"You are a brave woman." The soup is ready, and Duncan ladles it out into a couple of wooden bowls and hands you one, with a carved horn spoon. You are not really hungry, but eat regardless. You will need your strength.

As you eat, you consider his statement, and eventually you shake your head. "We did not win our independence only to have the royal line fail for the sake of pride. Frankly, I think I got the better end of the deal, say, than Queen Anora. At least I only had to deal with it at the time. She is still with him." You smile at the thought.

"Please rest. I will take first watch. You have been through a lot. We will head out in the morning." He settles down to sharpen his sword and dagger. He appears deep in thought. You crawl into your bedroll and watch by the light of the flames, until you fall into a fitful slumber.

-x-

Your dreams go where your mind refused to. You realize now that one of your many minor cuts must have had deathroot poison. However, you can't seem to wake yourself up, and your mind returns you to the remembered nightmare…

_The tattoo on your wrist is only the most visible part of the shame visited upon your body. You shudder in remembrance. Your psyche bears other scars that no healer can help._

_You are waiting in the room where you were bid. The walls have golden wood paneling, and the floor is covered by wine colored carpeting. You sit on a large four-poster bed in a short, sheer nightgown. The linens are a pristine white. The room is warm enough, but you shiver nervously. The door opens, and there is not one man, but four. The one in front must be Cailan, he is dressed as nobility. Two are guards. The last one… must be a mage. The guards are posted outside; you can hear them talking quietly, though you cannot make out the words. The mage enters the room with the king. No one speaks. The mage closes the door behind them._

_Cailan walks over, sits next to you, and presses you back into the bed, leaning over you, kissing you deeply. After a few moments you come up for air, gasping. Suddenly, he raises your hands over your head and he grips both of your wrists in his left hand. He returns to kissing you, but his right hand wanders across your body. You struggle a bit, squirming. His face has a hint of a smile at your attempts to get free. He knows you are not trying hard. He gestures with his head and suddenly you can't move a muscle. _

_He goes over to an armoire and opens the doors. You cannot see what he is doing from where you are held prisoner. He returns to you, and you feel something soft tied around your wrists and ankles. He moves you to the center of the bed. He ties your wrists over your head. As the paralysis wears off, he ties your ankles wide apart. He returns to kissing you, and lets his hands wander where they will. Very quickly, he has you gasping and squirming, and he brings you over the edge, moaning, with just his finger tips. Wearing a smirk, he disrobes quickly and takes his pleasure from you. It is over rather quickly. _

_You lie there, shuddering beneath him. He gets off of you, gently unties you, and lifts you into a sitting position. He offers you a drink, a hand at your back. You still feel weak, and your thoughts are muzzy. You drink deeply, and only realize after you swallow that it tasted a bit off. He lets you lie back as a feeling of floating suffuses you. His eyes pin you with dark promises, and oblivion claims you shortly thereafter. _

-x-

You wake up to Duncan holding you down, with a cool, wet rag on your forehead. "Maker, you can fight, girl!" Duncan growls at you as reality seeps in. You are no longer dreaming. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt, Elissa?" He sits back and offers you a drink from a water skin. You take a drink, your eyes wide. You taste a concoction of elfroot and tea, and swallow, knowing full well the effect it's going to have on you. Better that than the vivid dreams the poisoned scratch had.

"Drink it all. It will help against the deathroot." You follow his orders, even though you are bound to be miserably horny for the next day. You grumble under your breath. _Stupid enchanter. If I ever find him, I'll slit his throat! _Everyone at Highever had known that if she got injured she was a royal bitch to be around for the next day or so. No one had any idea that it was because it was a side effect of healing magic, rather than the injury, that caused it.

Duncan says, "Perhaps we should go now, rather than waiting. It will be dawn in another hour. If we make a long push, I know a place we can stay that is only half a day's walk from Ostagar." You nod your head in silent agreement, and pack up your kit. Better to travel. You know you won't be able to sleep. Duncan puts out the fire, and gathers his kit.

You walk all day, stopping only to take long drinks of water from the river, and once to trade some trinkets for fresh bread from a farmer they passed. You ask Duncan many questions about the Grey Wardens, as you had only studied them from history books. You are so full of nervous energy, that when you stop at midday, he shows you a few of the fighting tricks he learned over the years. You stay the night at a farmstead. You go to sleep early, exhausted, while Duncan catches up with his friend. The next morning has the farmer packing up his things, preparing to flee coming Darkspawn.

-x-

Just before you arrive at the ruins of Ostagar, Duncan pulls you to the side of the road. "You are aware that King Cailan will likely greet us." He waits for your nod. "He is overly enthusiastic about heading off the Darkspawn threat here and now. Do you think that he will recognize you?" For the first time, he looks worried.

You smile at him, slyly. "We dyed my hair, and it was only shoulder length at the time. I have had plenty of time to grow it out since then. I sincerely doubt he will recognize me as …what I once was."

Duncan looks at you critically. "Can you let your hair down? Also, while that tattoo is not necessarily visible against your tan, we should probably take care to hide it." You didn't realize that Duncan had noticed it, and flush.

Duncan winks at you genially. "Your secret is safe with me, I swear it." His eyes darken, "I have seen that mark before." He pulls out a fine pen and a vial of ink. "Do you trust me?" You nod. He takes the ink and draws an elaborate design over the tattoo, across the top of your hand and a little way up your arm. It is totally obscures the tattoo. He looks at you and frowns. He takes the pen and does a similar thing to your face.

"It is the best I can do. Hopefully he will only see a fierce warrior, that which the Lady Cousland is reported to be. The ink will need to be rinsed off in an hour. The stain will remain for a couple of weeks. Hopefully it will be long enough and we will have you out from under his eyes." He offers you a smile, "Let us eat here. It will be less stressful than at camp, I believe." Duncan sits and pulls out a packet of meat rolls his friend had given him before they left.

Before we head into Ostagar, we rinse off the ink and it leaves a dark brown stain upon my skin. He did beautiful work. I felt proud to be a Grey Warden recruit. _I must remember myself like this. Perhaps it will help…_ We walked down the road, to Ostagar.


	4. Ostagar

AN: Yes, I am glossing over a lot of the game. Bioware owns the characters.

-x-

Ostagar

-x-

_He hasn't changed._ You are so nervous when King Cailan walks up that you can barely choke out any words. He exudes charisma, but his eyes are cold. Fortunately, aside from him wondering if he has met you before, he seems too distracted to look too closely at you. You are shaking from fright _…and desire, you can barely admit it to yourself…_ as you stumble to the main camp, following in Duncan's formidable wake. At least you found out that your brother did make it here. Hopefully he will survive the battle. Your breath comes quickly and you attempt to regain your calm.

Duncan waits for you to collect the shreds of your dignity before speaking again. "I'll take Xion to be looked over by the Kennel Master, to make sure he's doing alright before the battle." He then leaves you to your own devices, telling you that you are confined to camp for a while, and to find a new Grey Warden named Alistair when you are refreshed. You wander the camp listlessly for a while, before discovering the quartermaster. You sell off some items, and buy a recipe for double-baked mabari crunch, for Xion. You know he'll love it. You also buy some health poultices and an injury kit. _You never know…_

You wash up, and feeling refreshed, you start searching for this Alistair fellow. It takes asking a few guards, and then you find him riling up a mage. You snicker at his comments, and then he turns to face you as the mage stalks off. _He… looks just like… Cailan!_ You feel as if the breath has been knocked out of you. _Surely Duncan would have warned me… _Nervously, you go through some breathing exercises. _Duncan trusts him. _You recite this to yourself like a mantra as you approach Alistair. Your nervous energy escapes into a fit of giggles after the mage has left. _Andraste! I'm going to make a horrid impression. Figures._

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." You were about to introduce yourself. _He's going to think you're a ninny!_ You smother more giggles. _I don't even know what to think! Surely if Duncan trusts him, he will not be like Him…_ You gather your courage.

"I'm Elissa. I can only assume you are Alistair?" You put on a brave smile, hoping that he is not like the one he looks like. _Amber eyes. Thank the Maker! At least he doesn't have the same eyes!_ He seems cheerful enough anyhow. _…so did Cailan._ The thought comes unbidden. "I look forward to traveling with you." It seems like you've already wierded him out. _Great one Liss…_

You pelt him with questions as the two of you walk back to where Duncan is waiting. Alistair then goes to get the other recruits, introducing them when they arrive. Duncan then details your mission. _Darkspawn blood and ancient treaties, how lovely. _You think it sounds relatively simple; however, it has the feel of a test. Everyone heads to the quartermaster, buying a last couple of items before going to the gate manned by a soldier with his mabari. He opens the gate with a last, "Good luck out there." As the gate closes, you get the feeling you'll need it.

-x-

Getting the Darkspawn blood is definitely the easier of the two tasks you were given. While out in the Wilds, you see quite a few Chasind trail markers, and you drag your compatriots all over the wilderness, finding a stash of goods, and a last will and testament. You will take the items to the woman mentioned, the next time you find yourself in Redcliffe.

_Stupid Emissaries! _The buggers are a real pain. You and Daveth manage to take out the one on the bridge with bows while Alistair and Jory took out the rogues that set an ambush. You then disarm a number of leg hold traps that were scattered on the ground past the bridge. All while being fired upon by more Darkspawn. _These guys are really getting on my nerves._

When you get to the Grey Warden outpost, however, you run into a hitch. The treaties are no longer there._ Of course._

It is in this state that you meet Morrigan. You still manage to be polite, unlike the men in the party. You are able to recover the scrolls from Morrigan's mother, Flemeth. At her mother's insistence, Morrigan then leads you back to Ostagar, by a much shorter route than you took on your way out. You are grateful for Morrigan's help, but she is difficult to get along with. She obviously has no care for others. _Perhaps that is why the guys don't like her. I can't say as I blame them. It's not as if I like mages any better myself. To be fair, I'm rather biased. _You shake your head to clear your thoughts.

-x-

You return to Ostagar, having completed the quests. _No small task, that. _You give the flower that Daveth had pointed out to the Kennel Master, hoping it will help the hounds under his care. You return to the quartermaster and trade in some of the items you found out in the Wilds. Finally, it is time to return to Duncan, to face this rite called the Joining. You pray to the Maker, though you are not sure whether you pray to die, or to live.


	5. The Joining

AN: Bioware owns the characters. Short chapter. Sorry.

-x-

The Joining

-x-

Alistair leads the three of you over to an empty area of the ruins, while Duncan disappears in the direction of the mages' camp. There is some light banter between yourself and Daveth, while Jory asks Alistair some questions about the Joining, which Alistair says he cannot answer. "You must ask Duncan when he returns." You reflect back to how much you have always wanted to become a Grey Warden. You steel yourself for what is to come.

Duncan returns with a large white chalice, holding it as though it contains liquid. You hand him the vials of Darkspawn blood that you had collected today. He empties all three vials into the cup. You look at him, "This ritual, it is dangerous, isn't it? I had heard rumors…"

His eyes are stony. "You are well informed, Elissa. Yes, this ritual is dangerous. Tonight you three will drink of the Taint, and you will master it, as every Grey Warden has done since it was formed. We pay a high price for this, sometimes now, always later. Not everyone masters the Taint, but if you do, you will be able to sense the Darkspawn. It is this ability that makes someone a Grey Warden. There is no backing out, now. Alistair…"

Alistair clears his throat, "There are only a few words that are said before the Joining, but they have been said since the beginning." He will not meet anyone's eyes. "Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

_If this lets me die now, I am willing. If I live… I'll deal with that when, or if, it comes._ Duncan approaches Daveth. "Daveth, you are called upon to submit yourself to the Taint." Daveth puts on a brave face and drinks deeply from the chalice. Almost immediately his eyes roll up into his head, and he falls to the ground, writhing and choking. _Hmm… right. Darkspawn blood can be used to create poison. I bet drinking it in this quantity is poisonous._ Poor Daveth.

"Jory, you are called upon to submit yourself to the Taint." Jory panics. You recall that he has a wife, who is expecting. _He has everything to lose. I have nothing. I don't even have Caitlyn._ Duncan kills Jory quickly, with his own sword. _It's a shame really. He might have survived the drinking of the Taint. _

"Elissa, you are called upon to submit yourself to the Taint." You step forward, meeting Duncan's eyes. You drink the mixture in the cup. It clings to the inside of your mouth and throat, and begins to burn. _Yes, poisonous. Definitely poisonous…_You fall to the ground and know no more.

-x-

_You fall into darkness, and when you think you should have hit the floor, you feel as though you fall through it, passing underground. You continue to fall, deeper and deeper. You see a chasm, deep in the earth. There are lights in the far distance. You hear a shriek of rage and anger. It feels as if it comes from all around you. You put your hands over your ears, but your actions do nothing to block out the sound. You see a dragon flying; a hideous, black dragon with bone spines jutting from its body. It screams again, it has noticed you._

_It throws images of the worst things that have happened to you throughout your life. It wants you to die. It throws at you all of the death and despair you have seen. A scene flashes before your eyes. The bedroom with Cailan and his pet mage where you are tied. A darker memory assaults you, a hunting lodge, deep in the forest. That which followed after. The dragon hurls fact and fantasy at you, hoping to weaken your resolve. Your daughter, your parents, Ser Gilmore, Dairren, all dead before their time. _

_Those things have only made you stronger. You can withstand them again. You stand defiantly before it, and let the dragon know that you will not allow it to break you so easily. You scream at it, letting loose your inner rage at all the things that you could not change._

_It screeches again, this time in defeat. The vision fades. Mercifully, blackness takes you._

-x-

You awaken with Duncan and Alistair hovering over you. "Welcome, Grey Warden." The images of Daveth choking, and the sword that cut down Jory flit before your eyes. _They were not kidding about a high cost. Only another Grey Warden would understand going through that. _"Nothing you said could have prepared me for that, Duncan."

Duncan nods. "We have a meeting to attend, when you are feeling better, come join us." He looks into your eyes, "King Cailan and Teyrn Loghain will be there." You nod, feeling as if you will never be clean again. _Ugh. …and I'm hungry! How can I be hungry after that? _You wander off to find food …and another bath!


	6. The Battle

AN: Major spoiler alert! (surprise!) for the ending of the battle of Ostagar.

-x-

The Battle

-x-

After bathing yourself all over again, and getting a hearty meal at the mess tent, you finally head over to where the meeting is being held. You feel as though you've been put through the ringer. _I suppose I have been, at that. _You watch King Cailan argue with Teyrn Loghain, and it takes some major willpower to hold back a smirk. _Now there is someone that is used to getting their way…_ Duncan shoots you a warning glance. _Damn it! I need to keep my expression under control!_

The King details that you and Alistair need to light the signal tower. _Really? _You are feeling snarky. _Oh grand! There goes my shot at dying in battle. Alistair cannot be happy about this. _Your eyes flick over to his. _Nope. He is obviously not happy. Well, misery loves company. _You smile and walk over to stand next to Alistair. You don't bother to argue about your orders. The likes of them would never listen to you. You try to be happy that they're at least giving you something to do.

_It sure beats the alternative. _The meeting is adjourned and the battle is going to start shortly. Time to go get ready. As you turn to leave, King Cailan catches your eyes, ensnaring your gaze with his. Your eyes lock. You feel pinned in place.

_He knows._

His next words fill you with dread. "We will speak further after the battle, Miss Cousland." You drop your eyes and look for an escape. Fortunately, Alistair takes you by your elbow to walk you over to the Grey Warden camp. Your knees feel weak.

You hope you die tonight. Facing memories is one thing… going though it again would surely break you.

-x-

Alistair tells you to grab your kit, just in case you are separated from the army. _Not likely._ Better safe than sorry, however, so you pack up. Duncan comes by and you ask him, "The other one…?"

He shakes his head slightly, showing regret in his eyes. Your throat closes and you hold back tears. "You were very lucky," he says quietly.

As he turns away, you reach out to touch his elbow. You whisper, "He knows."

Duncan grabs your arm, "I will do what I can. Maker watch over you." You watch as he walks off to join the other Grey Wardens. He and the king will be on the front lines.

You feel torn in half. You want to die, or have the king die, but if he dies, it would make your daughter queen. _The king does not know. _You chant to yourself as you settle despair around your shoulders like a mantle. You realize your kit is packed, and you are ready to go. Alistair gestures for you to precede him towards the tower.

_Just another kind of battle awaits us._

-x-

When you get to the courtyard in front of the Tower of Ishal, you find that it has been overrun by Darkspawn. _Great. Just great. _Your inner voice is dripping with sarcasm. _Wonderful._

You look over at Alistair. He makes puppy dog eyes at you. _Check. I'm the leader._ You look over at the mage. "You! You're with us! Keep us healed." You lead Alistair, Xion, and the mage over to the tower entrance. You level your gaze at the mage. "Can you make our weapons more effective?"

The mage nods, "I can add fire to them, but I'll have to sustain it." He starts casting.

You thank him curtly and draw your bow. "Alistair! I'm going to try to lure them to us one at a time. You and Xion fall on them from the sides once I've drawn them in." It takes quite a bit of doing, but you finally manage to clear the first area of Darkspawn. The Emissary was a huge pain. Fortunately the mage could paralyze, but it only worked for a short while. _His highness would only have had the best. Ugh!_

You disarm the tripwire before anyone on your team could activate it. _Whew!_ _Glad I saw that one. _"Alright everyone, catch your breath. Search the bodies for anything useful." Your group finds a couple of health poultices and some venom. You grin. "Alistair, do you know how to use venom?" He shakes his head. "Oh well, more for me!" You slip it in your belt for later use.

Getting to the top floor of the tower is grueling. You and Alistair are dripping sweat and blood. Xion is panting and his sides are heaving. The mage has resorted to mostly just lobbing missiles from his staff. The fire is still going on everyone's blades. As you open the door to the top level, you hear heavy footfalls. Alistair's eyes get huge, "They have an Ogre up here!"

"Okay guys! Hit and run tactics! When someone else grabs his attention, hit him hard!" You hand a lyrium potion to the mage. "I have the feeling you'll need it." The mage nods and drinks it quickly. You break the vial of venom over your blades, sliding them together to ensure full coverage. "Let's do this!"

Alistair bars the door behind you while you circle around the ogre. Xion runs up behind him, howling. The ogre turns and tries to grab him, and he dashes out of its way. You tumble in behind him and land a chop right on the tendon leading to ogre's heel. Sinew is severed with a popping sound, and the ogre bellows. Then Alistair is in the fray, knocking the ogre back with a shield bash.

You make as much of the advantage as you can and stab the ogre in the back, but you get mule kicked and are sent flying. You land in a heap, unable to roll through it. _Oh, Maker! This is going to be bad!_ You uncork a healing potion and gulp down the contents. You feel slightly better, and slightly distracted. _Great… _The mage has managed to light the ogre on fire, and Xion has done some major damage to the opposite leg that you injured.

Alistair has been taunting the ogre. While this did have the effect of taking its concentration off of you, Alistair has been forced to run around in circles to keep out of the ogre's reach. He looks like he's getting tired. _Who wouldn't in all that armor?_ You feel a familiar tingle low in your body, and you get mad. _Why does this always have to happen! _When the ogre has his back to you, you reverse your blades in your hands and use them to stab your way up its back. You have trouble keeping your feet, but you manage to do a lot of damage while you're at it.

The ogre, however, manages to get a hold of Alistair and starts to crush him. You exert more strength to climb up higher on the ogre's back and reach one dagger around, and then slice open the ogre's throat. The ogre collapses, letting Alistair go. You wonder if you were in time.

The mage rushes over. He looks haggard. He checks Alistair's pulse and says, "He's unconscious, but I think he'll be okay; provided we can get a potion down his throat." You help prop up Alistair, and the mage dribbles a healing potion into his mouth. Alistair swallows, coughs, and opens his eyes.

You smile at him, "Help me light the signal fire?" He groans and pushes himself up.

"Oww! Did we win? You did it!" You smile.

"We did it. Let's finish it." Alistair lights the signal fire.

-x-

The signal fire is lit, and you see Loghain's men quit the field. The front lines are overrun. As you watch, you hear the barred door shatter and the Darkspawn fall upon you. You fall into the darkness, not sure if you have won or lost in the greater scheme of things.


	7. Survival

AN: I think this chapter may prove ...interesting. Bioware owns the characters.

Survival

-x-

You awaken slowly, your head a jumbled mess of contradictory memories. You crack your eyes open. You are lying in a bed, in a small room. There is a chest at the foot of the bed. The air smells of nothing worse than herbs and sunlight. You feel weighted down, struggle for a moment, and then you realize that there is a heavy comforter pulled up to your chin. You sit up and brace yourself, feeling slightly dizzy.

Morrigan's voice greets you, "Ah, you're awake. Your friend will want to know. How are you feeling?" She moves into your line of sight.

You think for a moment, and a flicker of surprise hits your face before you can control it. _I'm healed… and not feeling…_ The cover slips down and you notice you are stark naked. The two perfectly matched gold nipple rings show themselves before you pull up the covers. You can feel the blush rising through your skin.

"Do not be alarmed. Who do you think it was that helped heal your wounds, hmm? Your friend does not know. We kept him from the room. I …had wondered why someone as capable as you clearly are, is marked as a royal concubine in the ancient Tevinter way. You are being shielded at the moment from side effects that healing has on you." She gives you an appraising look. "Regrettably, it is impossible to reverse what was done. The shielding is only temporary." She points to the chest. "Your things are in there. My mother would like to speak with you when you are able. I will stay in here and make dinner." She wanders around to the other side of the room, so you will have some privacy while getting dressed.

-x-

You pull your things out of the chest and don your clothing and armor. Your kit, remarkably, is intact. Having these two mages know your worst secret is, well, disturbing. You firmly decide to pretend nothing happened and push it to the back of your mind. You walk outside the small hut. Alistair is sitting on a log facing the Wilds. You take a moment to feel the sun on your face, strangely conflicted. _Or… not so strange I suppose._

You walk up to Alistair and sit on the log next to him. He looks over at you, "You're alive!" There is joy in his face, which is suddenly replaced by grief. "The others… no one else made it. Duncan, the King, the Grey Wardens… Loghain left them all for dead. What are we going to do?" You feel a rock of dread in your stomach, and yet feel like dancing at the same time. _The King… Cailan. Dead. Wait. _Suddenly the enormity of the situation hits you. _If he's dead, and I could be feeling like this… am I stuck with it …forever? Oh Maker!_

Alistair is looking at you. His eyes are full of emotion. _Duncan... oh mercy!_ You reach over and hug him close. "Do you… want to talk about it?" He shakes his head and buries his face in your shoulder. _He must feel as I do, having lost family._ You feel a deep sympathy for him. _…and other things uncoil within you. _He pulls from your embrace and stands, thankfully oblivious. _Why…? _You recall who he looks like. _Oh no! No! No! No! _You put your head in your hands. _I can't believe this._

The tingling in the rings drops off when he moves away from you. You catch your breath, and begin braiding your hair back, in a vain attempt to distract yourself. _Not that it helps, much._ When you finish with your hair, you go over to Flemeth, and ask, "Can you give me a more detailed account of the battle? My head is quite muddled."

Flemeth gives you a candid look. "You, girl, have a hard road to walk." She glances meaningfully over at Alistair. "Yes, quite a difficult road. I do not envy you." Her gaze returns to your eyes. "If you can get him to master his preconceptions, you could prove quite the trio."

"What? Who?" You look at Alistair.

"Hmm…" She follows your gaze. "Yes, indeed." _She is infuriating._ "I'm sure I am." Flemeth raises an eyebrow at you. "You will know what I speak of when the time comes."

-x-

Flemeth raises her voice, "Alistair, if you could join us? I have something to speak with both of you about." Alistair walks over and she tells you that she saved the two of you because you are destined to be a great force against the Blight. You talk to her and Alistair about the treaties. _We're Grey Wardens, and we have an Archdemon to defeat. _You are sure that Flemeth has ulterior motives, but they are not anything you can discern at this time. "…and my daughter Morrigan will go with you." You realize you've been woolgathering.

"Are you sure?" you ask. "I don't want her along if she doesn't want to go."

Alistair looks at you aghast. "She's an Apostate! Why should she come with us?" His eyes are sparking with tingles return with a vengeance. You have to steel yourself against them.

"Duncan would say, 'Grey Wardens have not so many friends in Ferelden that we can turn any down.'" You meet Alistair's eyes. _Amber eyes. Like warm honey._ "If she would like to come with us, we would appreciate any help she can provide." _If you want me to lead, I must lead. _

Alistair drops his gaze. "You are very correct, Elissa." He turns to Flemeth. "My apologies."

Flemeth's mouth twitches. "You have very little time to gather these …armies. I recommend you get started, and soon." She turns as Morrigan comes out of the hut. "Morrigan, you must pack your things, as you will be accompanying these Grey Wardens on their quest to defeat the Blight. You will be leaving shortly."

"What!" Morrigan yelps.

"You heard me girl." Flemeth cackles, "Last time I checked, you had ears!" They argued for a couple more minutes, but Flemeth clearly had won the argument, such as it was. Morrigan retreated back into the hut, and reappeared a short time later, with a small pack and her staff.

You and Alistair gather your kits, collect Morrigan, and start off, northward. You leave an old witch alone with her hut in the Wilds and begin the next stage of your journey.

-x-

You travel north through the Korcari Wilds, only managing to avoid Darkspawn due to Alistair's sense of the Taint. Yours has not developed enough to sense them, yet. Alistair seems quiet and withdrawn. _I shouldn't be surprised. I feel as if I should be bleeding from the pain I carry. _You walk beside him as Morrigan leads the way, towards Lothering. The magical shielding on you slowly fades as you leave the Wilds. Fortunately, enough time has passed that you are not made uncomfortable. At least, not by that. You can't help but smile a tiny bit. _It will definitely be an interesting journey._


	8. Lothering

AN: Still mature rating. (Surprise!) This time, violence, swearing, some other things that you'll find out if you read further. The characters are still owned by Bioware. Alistair is starting to make Elissa a bit uncomfortable. Not really his fault, though. The poor guy has _no_ idea what's going on.

-x-

Lothering

-x-

As your little group leaves the Korcari Wilds, and begins to near the town of Lothering, you hear growling up ahead. You strain your ears and eyes, searching. You see a hint of rustling in the bushes. A familiar form dashes out of the undergrowth. "Xion! I was worried about you!" He wags his stubby tail, and then runs to the front of your group. His stance is aggressive as he growls again.

Alistair gets a surprised look on his face, "Darkspawn, up ahead! Get ready for them!" He grasps his shield and unsheathes his sword, holding it ready. You draw your knives and move off to the side, hopefully you'll be able to flank one when it attacks. Morrigan casts a spell to add ice damage to all of your weapons.

Morrigan moves forward, and catches three of the Hurlocks with a blast of cold, freezing them for precious moments. You and Alistair manage to finish off one each, before facing the rest of the horde. _How many of them are there? _You circle around one of them and manage to backstab it, while Xion rips its throat out. Alistair shield bashes another, which Morrigan takes out by encasing it in ice. _There are still four more!_ It is one of the larger packs of Darkspawn your group has encountered.

You hit three of the four remaining with a sweeping move of your daggers. _Lucky Duncan taught me that! _You then kick one of them in between his legs. It crumples, stunned. Xion finishes that one off. Morrigan hits them with a cone of cold again, freezing two of them. Alistair shield bashes one of the frozen ones, and it shatters! _Two down, two to go!_ You let Xion and Alistair take their attention, and circle around behind them. You stab the one that isn't frozen, at the same time Alistair does. That one falls, as well. All three of you attack the frozen one. It doesn't even stand a chance.

You wipe the blood off your daggers one of the Hurlock's dirty tunics. You are breathing heavily from the exertion. You feel a faint tingle between your legs. _Blast Cailan and his damned pet mage! Why did they have to put a ring down there? _Under the guise of searching the bodies, you can see Alistair watching you. _Oh, Maker!_ You wish you could run and hide._ I don't know how to deal with this!_ You find some items you might be able to sell in Lothering, and bundle them up. You take a drink from your water skin and wipe your forehead.

"You guys ready to go?" You ignore Alistair's stare and start walking up the path. Xion nudges your hand with his nose. You pause, looking him over. He doesn't seem to have any injuries. "I wish I knew how you escaped. I'll guess I'll never know, but I'm glad you made it." He licks your hand and you thump him on his side while waiting for the others to catch up.

-x-

Just outside of Lothering, you are stopped by bandits. "That's it! I have _fucking_ had it!" You turn on the bandit leader and jump on his chest, riding him to the ground, and then you slit his throat. "Who's next!" You look around at the other bandits and they scatter. You yell after them, "If I hear about you again, I'll come and kill you!" You wipe your dagger off on the ex-bandit leader's tunic, put it away, and then take everything of value. You look over at Alistair and Morrigan. Alistair's tanned complexion has turned a bit white, and even Morrigan looks a bit shocked.

"What?!" Without waiting for a response you go over to the crates. You find some coin, a couple of trap pieces, and add them to your kit. "If you don't like it, you can leave." You stalk away in the direction of Lothering. Alistair and Morrigan hurry to keep up with you.

-x-

Alistair and Morrigan stop you before you enter Lothering, wanting to discuss the plan from here on. You listen to one, then the other. Alistair recommends going to Arl Eamon, while Morrigan suggests going straight for Teyrn Loghain. You look at Morrigan and say, "Despite what you might think, I am not _actually_ suicidal; which I would have to be to take on Teyrn Loghain _and his army_." You look at Alistair and grimace. "I was going to put off seeing the Arl." You pinch the bridge of your nose. "However, I think it may take him some time to rally the other lords, so we will have to see him first, to give them the most time to prepare; after that, the Tower, then Orzamar, and then the Dalish. Let's go."

Even as you enter Lothering, you can feel the waves of depression and desperation that emanate from its inhabitants. You had heard that the Couslands ruled well and wisely, but you cannot believe that anyone would leave their people in the lurch, as whoever was supposed to rule this area so obviously has done. You begin mumbling under your breath about just what things you would like to do to the Bann who was lord over this town.

You stop a merchant from being killed due to his attitude. Not that he's grateful. All of you head to the tavern, which doesn't have any food or drink available for sale, not to mention, no rooms for the night. _Ugh._ _Sometimes I hate small towns. _Then, to top off your day, you get jumped by some of Teyrn Loghain's men. _That's okay. I'm itching for a good fight._ You step into the mob and start your killing dance. To your surprise one of the Chantry sisters jumps in on the fight, as well. On your side. _Will wonders never cease?_ The fight is over quickly enough. The leader of the men had been a challenge, but no one else was. You tip the bar keep. "Sorry for the mess."

You loot the bodies, and then talk to a few people in the room. Some of them are able to give you some work to put more coin in your pocket. _Well, if we're going to running all over Ferelden and back, might as well make some money while we're at it._ The sister introduces herself as Leliana, and informs you in no uncertain terms that she will be joining your party. _The more targets, the merrier._ "Sure, why not?" Alistair and Morrigan both object. You glance at them, raise an eyebrow. "Do you really want to argue with me?" They shake their heads. "I didn't think so. Okay, Leliana. This is Alistair, Morrigan, Xion, and I'm Elissa. We would be happy to have any help you can provide us."

The first thing she mentions is a Qunari warrior imprisoned outside of town. _Hmm. He could be useful. Wonder what he did…_ "Well, what's keeping us?" You lead the group out to the edge of town. You negotiate with the Qunari that if you can get the Revered Mother to release him to your custody, that he would be willing to help end the Blight as atonement his acts of murder. _I could have just unlocked the stupid cage._ _Ugh. I hate religious people._

You take your little crew back to the Chantry. You speak to Ser Bryant, who gives you twenty silver for having driven off the bandits. _Not a bad thing._ Alistair sees a knight of Redcliffe that he knows, and drags you over to speak with him. Ser Donall talks about Arl Eamon being sick, and the knights of Redcliffe being on a quest for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. _Lovely. Another quest._ Something tugs at your memory. _Right._ You pull out a necklace out of your pack, and speak to Ser Donall, "This amulet was Ser Henry's. We found his body on the highway. I don't know who else we would tell." You hand the amulet to him.

You leave Alistair with Ser Donall for a few minutes, to go speak with the Revered Mother. It takes Leliana speaking up to allow the Qunari to fall under your guardianship. You take the key and head toward the Chantry's exit, with everyone in tow. Alistair catches up with you just as you leave.

You release the Qunari, Sten, from his cage, and then take the group over to a merchant. You set about buying supplies, and equipping the two newest members of your party. _This is starting to get expensive. No help for it, though. We really do need to have good equipment. _

Your group leaves Lothering after hunting down some extra bandits, giant spiders, wolves, and bears._ Well, at least there will be some food in Lothering for the people. No one deserves to live like that. _You begin the travel to Redcliffe. _With the Arl ill, I wonder what sort of reception we'll get…_


End file.
